The Renesmee Series: Morning Sun
by twilightsaga7
Summary: First part of the Renesmee Series:Morning Sun Renesmee's childhood story. She is growing up facing new challenges at home, at school, and in her love life. A Jacob and Renesmee love story. How their love starts to blossom.
1. Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**NESSIE POV**

I woke up at the sound of chirping birds and the light of the beautiful sun. It was early in the morning. I was sure today was going to be a good day. I just smiled.

It's been two weeks since the confrontation with the Volturi. I was physically five years old. I was happy that today could be another normal day without problems.

I got up quickly from my bed and got dressed, I smelled eggs.

Oh how I loved my father's eggs. They were the best. He was one of the best cookers in the whole world.

"Hi Daddy." I said as i jumped on my father's back.

"Hi sweetheart." He answered smiling. I got of his back and hugged his legs.

"Why don't you sit down while I make you some eggs." He said. I nodded and sat down at the table.

I heard someone knock at the front door. I immediately knew who it was. I ran towards the door.

"Hi Nessie." Said my favorite wolf friend.

"Hi Jakey!" I yelled. "What are you doing here isn't a bit too early." I said.

" Well, I did say that i would be here very early so we could go hunting." He said.

"Oh yeah! Well why don't you come in. Daddy's making eggs!" I told him. We went inside. Where Dad had already served eggs on two plates.

"Hi Eddie Boy." Said Jacob.

"Hi MUTT." Replied Daddy in a serious voice. .

I just rolled my eyes at them. They would always make these type of jokes. But i knew that deep inside Dad liked Jacob. He just couldn't stand the fact that Jakey had imprinted on me. I didn't really know what an imprinted meant. Every time I would ask someone they would dodge the question. So I decided not to ask anymore.

I sat down, ate my eggs and listened to Dad and Jakey's weird conversation.

* * *

 *** please be aware that I have never ever written a story before. please do not hate on me. I would be thankful if you can give me advice.**

 **And don't forget to follow me and add this story to your favorites. I will be uploading consatantly! And thank you so much for supporting me and yeah! Oh and by the way I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~CHARANTELLA BLUE~ ;)**


	2. Bella Cullen

**Bella Cullen PoV**

I am Isabella Cullen. Daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. Married to Edward Cullen. Mother of Renesmee Cullen.

It's been two weeks since the confrontation with the volturi, and my life was great, now that I got to keep my life and daughter.

Right now we were organizing a party for all the people of reservation and the family's friends.

We had come up with idea of making a party to thank the wolves for helping us in the confrontation with the volturi.

Me, Rose and Alice were putting balloons and decorations in the big house, while Esme and Sue Clearwater were cooking the food in the kitchen.

I was really excited because Renesmee would finally meet the people from the reservation. She had been asking me and Jacob to take her to the reservation millions of times, and now she would at least get to meet some of the reservation's people.

Charlie would be coming too which was good. I wanted him to spend more time with Nessie, and Nessie to have some grandpa and and grandchild moments like any other normal human child could.

The decorations were almost ready and Alice had already picked her an outfit and shoes for the party tomorrow.

Though Nessie did not know about this party I'm sure she would love the idea!

* * *

 **Hi Charantellers! Yeah thats my new name for u guys Cause i love you All!**

 **I just wanted to upload this chapter at 2:44 AM. I know its a bit late but i still wanted to update. :P :()**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH ANONYMUS REVIEWER FOR REVIEWING. I WILL LIKE NEVER FORGET YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER. I WAS LIKE SCREAMING WHEN I SAW THAT SOMEONE HAD ACTUALLY REVIEWED MY STORY. I WAS SO HAPPY. THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!**

 **And for those who read but did not review thank u too cuz i love u too. You guys don't know how this means to me.**

 **So yeah! Bye hope u liked the chapter**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT :( :( :( :( :( TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

 **~Crazy Charantella Blue ;)~**


	3. Jacob, my best friend

**Hello Twilight Charantellers! Here goes another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and yeah! GO AHEAD AND READ!**

 **AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

* * *

 **Nessie Pov**

After I was done eating, I wanted to wait for mommy to come back from wherever she went to. But Daddy had said that she might take a while.

So me and Jakey decided to go hunting. Jakey had challenged me to a contest of who could get an animal the fastest.

I of course agreed. Jakey had promised me a gift if I won.

We ran from the cottage close to the cottage. But I wanted to run even more so I kept on running until I could smell a herd of deer close by. Jakey was close behind me. When he saw me he lifted his nose so that he could smell better.

"Let the contest begin!" I yelled. Jake barked and ran toward the herd. I followed him.

I saw the herd. There were a lot of deer to pick from. I saw a female deer not too close to the other deer. A perfect prey. I ran towards it, I pierced my teeth threw its neck and snapped its neck, before I started drinking. I hated making animals suffer so I would always snap its neck first.

After I snapped its neck, I started to drink. I felt the warm liquid go down my throat. It felt wonderful.

I looked up to see Jake still trying to pick a prey. I giggled. The herd was afraid so it was running away. I knew Jake could easily catch a deer, he was super fast, but he decided to come to where i was.

I was almost finish. So Jake just stood there watching me. When I was done I wiped my mouth and moved aside.

"Jakey since you didn't catch any deer. I'll let you eat the meat of this deer." I said.

Jake whined and started to eat the meat. I was just watching him. I layed down on the forest.

I felt tired and sleepy, and somehow sleep overwhelmed. When I woke up I was in Jakey's arms. It was dark and we were in the forest. We were going somewhere.

"Jakey where are we going?" I asked him.

"Shh… go back to sleep, we're going back to the cottage you fell asleep in the forest, and I'm taking you home now." He answered.

When we got to the cottage. I heard daddy opening the door. Jakey got in and took me to my room. He layed me down on the bed and put a blanket over me.

"Goodnight Nessie, Sweet dreams." he said.

"Goodnight." I barely managed to say to my best friend Jacob, before sleep overwhelmed me again.

* * *

 **Bye Twilight Charantellers hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If not then tell me in the review section why u didn't. :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(**

 **Don't forget to add this to your favorites so that every time i update you will get a notification!**

 **and if u have any questions ask me in the review section!**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL AND BYE!**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**


	4. The Night Before

**HI EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **Just wanted to post this chapter to give u a little more of Edward and Bella time, and so u won't think that Bella didn't sleep in her house :O :O :O :O :O :O**

* * *

Bella Cullen PoV

Last night, when I got to the cottage from the big house I found Nessie asleep. Which was good because she would need a lot of energy for tomorrow.

The party would be tomorrow. I was really excited. I knew Nessie would be too.

I kissed Nessie on her forehead and exited the room.

I went to living room where I found Edward waiting for me. He was watching an old movie in black and white. I sat on the couch, next to him, and we watched old films the rest of the night.

* * *

 **HI twilight Charantellers!**

 **I wanted to thank Smaltbely for following me! Thank you so much! I hope you keep on liking this story, and other stories that I will be posting too!**

 **And idk if I will update tomorrow srry! :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(**

 **Until next time bye! :) :) :) :) :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

 **PLZ REVIEW**


	5. Surprise

**Hi Twilight Charantellers. Srry for not updating sooner. :( :( But I have been really busy. But here goes another chapter for u guys. I hope you like it and enjoy! ;0 ;0 ;0**

* * *

 **Nessie PoV**

When I woke up, i checked my clock on my nightstand. It was eight o' clock. I had slept a lot last night, i had a lot of energy. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I decided to take a shower.

When I was out of the shower I picked out my underclothes put on a my little pony shirt. Then I combed my hair and dried it. Someone knocked on my door. I opened it and it was mommy.

"Good morning Mommy, I didn't see you yesterday."I said as I hugged her.

"Yeah, I was planning a surprise for you."She said.

"A surprise?" I asked

"Yes Honey, remember you wanted to meet Jacob's family and people from the reservation?" I nodded. "Well now you will, because they are all coming to the party that me and your aunts were planing! "She said.

"Thank you mommy! I love you so much." I said as I hugged her. Honestly I have one of the world's greatest mothers.

"Now we have to go to the big house your Auntie Alice wants you to try on a new outfit for the occasion." She replied.

"But mom. You know I don't to dress up."I groaned.

"I know sweetheart me either but Alice insists ." She answered.

"Oh alright, but it has to be an outfit I like. " I replied.

"Of course you will like it."She answered.

"Now lets eat breakfast and leave. Your auntie is waiting for us."

"Okay let's go!" I said I was really excited for the party.

* * *

 **SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! :O :O :O**

 **Hi guys and girls I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Let me know in the review section what you thought about this chapter! And do u think that Nessie should go to school. If yes then tell me why.**

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: i want to write another story about Twilight but i won't until i have another follower which i don't :( :( :( :( :(**

 **So until i have another follower then i will do it :( srry**

 **BYE GUYS!**

 **i DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

 **~Charantellla Blue XOXO~**


	6. Getting Ready

**Hello Twilight Charantellers I hope you like this chapter! And go head and read.**

* * *

Nessie PoV

After we ate breakfast we left to the big house.

When we got there Aunt Alice was waiting for us.

"Finally I thought you guys would never come." Aunt Alice said.

"Sorry Auntie Alice."I said.

"Oh well it doesn't matter come on in." She said.

We entered the house and Aunt Alice took us into her room upstairs.

She had a really big vanity full of makeup products, and a huge mirror, that made me feel like an actress getting ready for a show.

Aunt Alice made me sit down on chair. She first started by brushing my hair. Then she started to do a messy side braid. Which was really long because my hair was just a bit below my waste.

After she was done she put on a new outfit, which was a white dress with white flowers on it, with with white stockings underneath it, and a light brown jacket, with black flats.

I waited on her bed while she did mommy's makeup and hair.

Daddy peaked at the door. He was wearing a new shirt with pants.

"Daddy!" I yelled as went to hug his legs.

"Hello Sweetheart. You look beautiful." Daddy said.

"Thanks Daddy."

"You can't come in Edward! Not until I am done with Bella!" Yelled Aunt Alice. "Nessie you keep your sneaky Father out of here." Daddy laughed

"Okay Aunt Alice, c'mon Daddy let's go." I got Daddy by his hand and dragged him out of the room. "I'll show you my collection of dolls."

" And don't get dirty!" Yelled Aunt Alice.

"I won't Auntie Alice!" I yelled back.

We went downstairs where I had my dolls. I got out my favorite doll from a box.

"So are you excited for the party?" Daddy asked.

"Yes! Are you?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to thank them for helping us that day with the Volturi." He said.

"Yeah me too. Hey Daddy do you ever think that the Volturi will come back to get me?" I asked Daddy. I was so afraid of the Volturi. I had nightmares with them.

"Nessie, I'm not going to tell you that you will always be safe. But whatever happens, your mother and I will always be with you." Daddy said to me.

"Thanks Daddy." I said as I hugged him. "I love you so much."

"I love you even more." He answered back.

* * *

 **So That is the end for that chapter. I hope you guys liked it and I want to thank emplover 136 for for adding this story to his/her list of favorites!**

 **Thank you so much! And as i said before if i had two followers I would write another story then here it goes. I will post the chapter of my new story on . . . U guessed it! THURSDAY! I am so excited for this new story. and i hope that u guys like it. ALSO . . .**

 **SPECIAL ANOUNCEMENT, SPECIAL ANOUNCEMENT: I JUST STARTED A BLOG FOR MY FANFICTION STORIES. PLZ PLZ MAKE SURE TO GO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **THE LINK IS RIGHT HERE www. twilightsaga7. wordpress .com ( i am adding space bars because if i don't then the fanfiction website won't let me post it) I spended a lot of time on this so plz go check it out! But it may contain spoilers so Warning!**

 **Until Next time bye Twilight Charantellers! :) :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**


	7. New People

**OMG! :O :O :O HELO TWILIGHT CHARANTELLERS! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FASTER BUT ITS BEEN SUCH A BUSY HERE'S A NEW SHOT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! :) :) :)**

* * *

Nessie PoV

After alice finished doing mom's makeup she finally let Daddy look at her.

"You look beautiful." Daddy said. Mom smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"I have a beautiful Mommy!" I said.

"Thanks sweety." She said as she hugged me.

"When are the guests arriving?" I asked.

Only Grandpa Charlie with Nana Sue had arrived here a bit earlier since they wanted to help out Esme.

Not that she needed it. When you're a vampire with super speed abilities, and supernatural strength, you can feed a whole army without anyones help. But Nana Sue loved to cook and had become great friends with Grandma Esme.

"They are almost here honey." Mommy answered.

I wonder where Jakey is, he said he would be the first guest here. I thought.

"He will be here soon. I can read his mind, he's close." Daddy answered to my thoughts.

"Are you sure Da…" I was interrupted when someone knocked on the door."It's Jakey!"I yelled as I ran to open the door.

"Nessie!" He yelled when he saw me.

"Jakey you're finally here! Where's your family?" I asked.

"Oh they're coming later they wanted to be extra good looking for the party." He answered.

"Oh ok. Well come in." I said.

We went to the living room where Dad and mom were.

We sat down on the couch and I watched the movie of Cinderella and laughed at Jakey's mean jokes about Cinderella, while Mommy and Daddy helped Esme put everything in order for the guests.

I heard a knock and looked at Jacob.

"It's my family. C'mon I will introduce you to them." He said.

Jacob stood up and went to the door. I followed him.

When he opened the door I saw a russet colored skin girl with black hair. Paul, and a man in a wheel chair.

"Hello." Said the women with the russet skin. I felt very excited to finally meet Jacob's family that I didn't know what to say.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **thank you FireRed21 for adding this story to your list of favorites and adding this story to the your story alert subscription! I hope you guys keep on liking my stories and the many more that I will be writing. By the way I will be writing another story if I get to ten followers so yeah!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE! TAKE CARE!**

 **PLZ PLZ PLZ VISIT twilightsaga7. wordpess. com plz plz plz !**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**


	8. Interacting

**Hello Charantellers! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy. But here's the chapter hope you like it!**

* * *

Nessie PoV

"Um Hello." I said shyly back. "I'm Renesmee."

The lady looked at me and said,

"Hello Renesmee, I'm Rachel, Jacob's older sister." She said as she extended her hand out.

I extended it too and shaked her hand. I smiled.

"Hello Renesmee. I am Billy Black." Said the man in the wheelchair.

"Hi Mr. Black." I said as I extended out my hand. He shaked it.

"Oh please call me Billy, it makes me feel younger." He said as he laughed.

I smiled and said, "Okay. Well come on in."

We entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

Dad and mom greeted, Paul, Rachel, and Billy.

Half an hour passed when more guests arrived, including the Denalis.

I met a girl named Kim, Jared's girlfriend, Claire, an adorable toddler, and Emily, Sam's girlfriend who was really pretty besides having a scar on her face.

Seth had brought new video games that had barely come out in stores.

He was showing of to Dad, and was annoying him. To quiet him down Dad started to play and won Seth.

"Your a cheater!" Seth screamed. Then he left and went to talk with Quill and Garrett. Seth was not a good loser.

I looked around and saw all the people interacting with each other.

Some were even talking to vampires.

"No way! You almost bit Custer!" Asked Seth in amusement.

"No way!" Said Quill.

"Yes, I did and that's not all I was part of many other wars." Continued Garrett.

"Well I was part of the American Civil War. I was in the Confederate Army." Added Jasper.

"No way!" Said Seth and Quill.

I heard

Kate and Alice talk about clothes, with Kim, Emily, and Rachel.

I heard Emmett talk about wrestling with Sam, Paul and Jared.

While Dad and Jacob talked about old movies.

I was just happy that everyone could put aside the difference of species and be friends.

* * *

 **I hoped you like this chapter! PLZ PLZ REVIEW I AM BEGGING YOU TO!**

 **and also plz go to twilightsaga7. wordpress. com (remove spaces)**

 **Also if you are wondering if Nessie will have any more powers srry but no she can't because her dad is a mind reader and her mom is a shield so she can't have way different powers that are nothing alike like her dad and mom.**

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER STORY IF I GET TO 10 FOLLOWERS :) AND ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO ANYONE INTERESTED IN BEING MY BETA READER THEN PLEASE PM ME !**

 **ALSO I will maybe not be posting tomorrow because I might be going to Disneyland! So yeah!**

 **Until next time**

 **BYE TWILIGHT CHARANTELLERS!**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**


	9. Talking

**Hello Twilight Charantellers! I did not go to Disneyland today :( :( :( So I decided to post something I hope you like it!**

* * *

Nessie PoV

I was talking to Claire, a three year old toddler, as she played with some shapes on the floor. She was Emily's niece.

"Do you go to school." I asked her.

"No not yet. I go to school when I am this old." She held up four fingers up. " I just need one more year to go to school." She held up two fingers. I laughed and put one of her fingers down.

"The number one is only one finger." I said to her.

"Oh." She said and raised up one finger up.

"Are you excited to go to school." I asked.

"Yes! I going to have many friends and be smartest of all and and be tallest!" She said. I laughed at her grammar. "Do you go to school?"

"No I still don't." I answered.

"How old aw(are) you?" She asked.

"I am four months like this." I showed her four fingers.

"Um, how much is that?" She asked.

"Its less than a year."I said.

"Um. If you younger than a year and I four years then, I older!" She said.

"Yes you're older." I said.

"Yay!" She yelled. "But you look to big. Big kids like you go to school. Would you like to go to school?"

To be honest I really haven't thought about going to school. My parents would of course not let me because of all the 'dangers'. But the idea did excite me.

"Yes. I would like to go to school." I answered.

"Yay! We can learn shapes together. I teach you." She said. "This is a triangle." She pointed to a triangle, "This is a circle." She pointed to a square.

I laughed at all the mistakes she did, and at the pouts she did when I would tell her she was wrong.

After hours of playing with Claire. She had to go home. Soon everyone left, except the Denalis.

I was happy that I had fun. I fell asleep on the couch. I could feel Jakey's warm hand taking me to the cottage. Then I felt Daddy's cold hands taking me to bed. I had wonderful dreams of going to school and having lots of friends.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this Chapter plz keep reviewing!**

 **I want to thank IDK what ur name is (guest) for reviewing and yes I wil be posting more chapters. I want to thank sadiemoore99 for adding this story to your story alert subscription and for adding this story to your list of favorites! Thank you so much!**

 **I hope all of you keep on liking my stories!**

 **ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO ANYONE INTERESTED IN BEING MY BETA READER THEN PM ME!**

 **ALSO PLZ GO TO twilightsaga7. wordpress. com (removespaces)**

 **I WILL WRITE ANOTHER STORY IF I GET TO 10 FOLLOWERS SO YEAH!**

 **Thank You so much and Good bye Twilight Charantellers!**

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**


	10. Tests

**HELLO CHARANTELLERS! I know it has been a long time that I had not updated. Srry for the wait. But I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Nessie PoV

When I woke up I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed.

Then I left my room and went to the kitchen.

I saw mom and dad there. This was perfect, as I wanted to talk to them about something really important.

"Daddy? Mommy?" I said.

"Yes Sweetheart?" Mommy said.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said. Dad and Mom had this really curious look on their face now.

"Um, yesterday I was talking to Claire." I said.

"About what?" Daddy asked. Good thing I wasn't thinking about being nervous about asking them if I can go to school or Daddy would read my mind and that would … give me away.

Oh no! Daddy's look changed. He had read my mind, he had worried look now. He shaked his head.

"No. No. Renesmee there is no way." He said.

"But Daddy…" I said, but I got cut of.

"Edward, Nessie what is going on." Mom asked.

Dad stared at me for a long time then turned to mom.

"She wants to try elementary school." Daddy said.

"No, no Nessie you can't there are _way_ too many risks." She said.

"But mom I really want to go." I begged. "It isn't fair that every human kid gets to go to school, have friends, and get homework and all those things, and and I don't"

"But Sweetheart you can't go because you grow too fast." She said.

"But you don't know that! Maybe Grandpa Carlisle can find something to stop me from growing." I said.

"Nessie, honey you watch way too much science movies I don't think Carlisle can …" He said but I cut him of.

"Yeah Dad, well you don't know that so i'm going to talk to talk to Grandpa Carlisle." I said.

I went out of the cottage and ran to the big house.

"Nessie! Nessie! Wait! Honey please lets talk." Daddy and Mommy yelled as they ran behind me.

Finally they catched up to me.

"Honey, please wait. We'll all go to the big house talk to Carlisle, if he says that there's something to something to control your growing then, we will talk about school." Daddy said, not to excited.

"Okay! Thanks Daddy lets go!" I got his hand and ran to the big house.

"Grandpa Carlisle! Grandpa! Where are you?" I yelled when I got to the house.

"Nessie I'm here. What do you need me for Darling?" He asked. I smiled.

"Grandpa, I want to go to school. But Daddy and Mommy say no unless you have something that can control my growth." I said. Grandpa laughed, and bent one knee down so that he could be as the same level as me.

"I may not have something to slow down your growth, but I can do some blood tests and maybe see how much you will grow this year." He said. I hugged him.

"Thank You Grandpa, you are the best." I said. Grandpa chuckled.

"Come with me to my office. I have to do some take some blood samples from you." He said. I nodded.

Daddy and Mommy followed us. Grandpa Carlisle got the blood from me, then he said he was going to do some tests and told me to come back in the afternoon.

I went back to the cottage with Daddy and Mommy. I watched some Disney movies. Then I checked my clock and saw that it was 2 o'clock.

I think Grandpa Carlisle had more than enough time to do plenty of tests on my blood.

I told Daddy and Mommy to come with me back to the big house.

When we got there Grandpa Carlisle said that he had results for us.

I was really excited to see the results.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKed this Chapter!**

 **I want to thank photographlivelovelaugh for following and for favoriting me. I also want to thank rebekah. vinig. 58 for favoriting, and following me. I also want to thank NimfXx, for favoriting and following me. Finally I want to thank l3reading for following me**

 **I have a special announcement for you guys! I posted it on my blog.**

 **Go to www. twilightsaga7. wordpress. com (remove spaces)**

 **Select the tab that says announcements, then the one that says back to school announcements, there you will see the special announcement that you NEED TO KNOW!**

 **Tell me in the review section if you think Nessie should be able to go school? YOUR OPINION IS IMPORTANT TO ME!**

 **Also one more thing if you guys want me to post something on my profile then tell me in the review section.**

 **Anyways until next time Bye!**


	11. Answers

**Hello Charantellers! Srry for not uploading faster but I hope you enjoy this chapter bye!**

* * *

Nessie PoV

Grandpa Carlisle said I was not going to grow a lot this year. He said I may grow enough this year to look about seven years which was fine with me.

But I would grow extremely fast after that which meant that I would only be able to go to school for a year. This made me sad as I would have to say goodbye to my friends, if I made

some.

But I put the feeling away, I really wanted to go to school, and this wouldn't stop me.

"It doesn't matter grandpa Carlisle. I still want to go to school." I answered. He looked at mommy and daddy. "Please Mommy and Daddy can I go! Please I really want to go!" I begged. He looked at mom and she nodded.

"Alright Nessie you can go. We'll talk to Jenks later." Dad said. I smiled and hugged his legs. Then I hugged mom's legs.

"Thank you both you're the best!" I said. "Thank you too Grandpa!" I ran away from them as I went to the phone.

I called Jake and told him to come over. He said he would come over in about 20 minutes.

I waited for him outside, and in about 15 minutes Jake was here. ' _Well that was fast._ 'I thought.

"Hi Nessie! You said you needed to tell me." He said. I smiled.

"Yes I do." I said. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going to school." I said.

He came over and sat down on the stairs with me.

"Oh. You are. So soon?" He asked a bit sad.

"Yes aren't you happy for me?" I asked.

"I guess I am." He said.

"Jake why are you sad." I asked.

"I'm not. It's just that when you go to school you're going to make new friends and well, you're going to forget about me." He said. I smiled.

"Jake don't be jealous." I said. "You are always going to be my friend. Forever. Okay?"

"Okay." He said. I smiled and hugged him back.

Jakey would always be my best friend and no one would replace him.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Anyways I want to thank photographerlivelovelaugh for following and fovoriting this story!**

 **Thank you all for supporting me and for your nice comments! Plz review! and pm me I would love to have a conversation with any of you!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and bye!**


End file.
